


It's A Wonderful Fleet

by meh_guh



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's settling in after the first six months captaining the Enterprise. And it's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Fleet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atavistique (Rivers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivers/gifts).



> Christmas giftfic for the lovely atavistique <3

It was with a relieved sigh that Captain Kirk let the door to his quarters slide shut behind him at the end of his shift. He rolled his shoulders a few times, eyes closed as he tried to ease a little of the tension of the past week out of his neck. It was almost Christmas back home, and he really ought to send his parents a message. George too, but the family doubtless understood the new pressures on his time.

Six months into his captaincy of the Federation’s flagship and some days he _still_ felt like he was running up a sand dune.

No. Kirk cast a wistful glance at his bed and turned to his desk instead. Compose a message tonight, look it over in the morning, then get Uhura to schedule sending it for arrival on Christmas day. He ought to think up a non-denominational message for the crew as well while he was at it. Fleet policy guaranteed freedom of religion, and less than half the crew identified as Christian. It might be culturally insensitive to press everyone with a religious message, no matter how secular the holiday had become on Earth. Not to mention the irrationality of celebrating a Winter festival on a space ship ten thousand light years away from the Winter in question.

He nodded to himself: compose messages for his family, a shipwide note of appreciation for the crew’s excellent service that he could tweak into a Christmas greeting for those crew who celebrated the holiday, then he could have a shower and go to bed.

Evening planned, Kirk moved behind his desk and pulled up short. There was an immaculately-wrapped package sitting in front of his terminal, a small green box with a red ribbon looped professionally around it.

‘Computer,’ he frowned down at the gift. ‘Who’s been in my quarters?’

‘No access to Executive quarters recorded since 0600 this morning,’ the computer responded.

‘Huh,’ Kirk picked the gift up and turned it over. There were only a handful of the crew with both the access and the ability to wipe access logs, and none of them seemed the Christmas sort.

He considered opening the gift, but the temptation of having an actual Christmas present to open at the same time as his parents were getting up on Christmas day...

Grinning, Kirk replaced the gift on his desk and turned his attention to composing his messages.

****

Of course, things being what they were on board the Enterprise, the next week was entirely consumed by attempts to save the inhabitants of Proculus IV when one of their geothermal energy stations ruptured, sending clouds of toxic gas over the capital city.

Kirk lost a full landing party in the race to evacuate a hospital, only surviving himself because Lieutenant J'Trax had signalled for emergency beam out when Kirk had caught the brunt of the blast when the iso-chamber had exploded. Bones had whisked him off to treat the burns, and when Kirk had finally fought his way out of sickbay and returned to the bridge, it was too late. The entire building had collapsed, too quickly for even Scotty to lock onto J'Trax and her men.

Kirk had squared his shoulders and resumed co-ordinating the evacuation while Spock and Ensign Xi tried to come up with some way to seal the rupture.

They'd almost lost the seven thousand people still in the city, but Xi's last-minute tractor beam modifications had managed to stem the flow of gases for long enough to finish the evacuations.

It was going to be a long, intense process to perform the environmental clean up, and a lot of people had died, but Kirk couldn't be prouder of his crew.

He returned to his quarters, uniform torn and still smelling of antiseptic and smoke and pulled up short at the sight of the gift on his desk. If he was correct – and a quick check of his console said he was – it was Christmas Eve back on Earth.

Kirk drummed his fingers on his desk, then straightened and jerked his ruined tunic over his head. He'd have a shower, note the commendations for Spock, Xi, J'Trax and her three security people, then invite Bones over for a Christmas Eve drink.

Condolence letters and the mission report could wait a day.

****

'You got one too!' was what Bones led with when Kirk buzzed him in. 'Why haven't you opened it?'

Kirk held the glass of Saurian brandy out, eyebrows raised. 'Because it's clearly a _Christmas_ gift, Bones. The anticipation is half the point.'

Bones snorted and sipped at his drink. 'Never woulda thought Jim Kirk would be so incurious.'

'Not not curious,' Kirk lowered himself to sit on his mattress and gestured for Bones to take his desk chair. 'Savouring the uncertainty. It's not often we get a mystery which isn't life threatening.'

'True,' Bones picked the gift up and shook it next to his ear. 'So who d'you think is behind our Santa mystery, Jim? He gave me a fake-Vulcan ceremonial chalice with a typed note to try savouring my drinks. Damn thing's got more twists than a Horta tunnel; I'm half afraid my whiskey woulda evaporated by the time it worked its way around to my mouth.'

'Could be a she or a xe,' Kirk pointed out. 'Or even a them; there's a dozen non-binary crew.'

'True,' Bones smirked around the last of his brandy before reaching out to get his own refill. 'But I have my suspicions, and he definitely uses male pronouns.'

Kirk watched Bones's face. 'Spock? Seems like the sort of thing he'd be adamantly against, don't you think?'

'Ha!' Bones grinned. 'You twigged too! Blasted hobgoblin's the only candidate that makes sense, and you know it.'

Kirk smiled. 'I thought about getting him something in return, but I can't imagine him accepting a fruit basket or an ugly sweater.'

'Pfft,' Bones leapt to his feet and charged into Kirk's bathroom to hammer on the door leading into Spock's quarters. 'Hey! Get your green butt in here, you overgrown elf!'

'Bones,' Kirk stood up, putting his glass down next to his unopened gift. 'Leave Spock alone; it's not a Vulcan holiday-'

But Spock was coming out of the bathroom, wearing a loose tunic in a deep red the colour of Vulcan's deserts, trailed by a smirking Bones.

'Captain,' Spock fell into his habitual parade rest, but Kirk was familiar enough with him by now to see that he was almost smiling. 'Merry Christmas.'

'A little early, Spock,' Kirk grinned and went to fetch another glass. 'But merry Christmas to you too.'

He handed Spock the glass of brandy, noting Spock's brief glance towards the unopened gift on the desk. Kirk raised his eyebrows at Bones over Spock's shoulder, then raised his glass.

'To the best crew,' Kirk felt his smile soften as Spock turned his attention from the gift to the toast. 'And the best first officer in the Fleet.'

'Hear, hear,' Bones called, already throwing his drink back. 'And here's to the luckiest damn captain in _history_.'

Kirk laughed and drank to that as well, before putting his glass down to pick the gift up. 'Now let's see what this is, hmm?'

He took his time with the ribbon, carefully peeled the adhesive away so the paper was intact. It looked and felt like proper Earth-made Christmas paper; the mysterious gift-giver had done things _properly_.

'For God's sake, Jim!' Bones shouted, waving his glass in a wide arc that splashed the remnants of his brandy across Kirk's mattress. 'Never woulda took you for a damn tease!'

'I cannot fathom how little attention you must have been paying, Doctor,' Spock retorted, weaponised eyebrow aimed at Bones.

'Hey,' Kirk said, but he was grinning too hard to make it sound even a little censorious.

Spock inclined his head apologetically, but his lips were _very nearly_ twitching. Bones just snorted again and got himself a refill.

Kirk returned his attention to unwrapping his gift; he put it down to fold the paper neatly, then picked up the plain cardboard box.

'Not heavy,' he mused, letting his hand bounce a few times to test the weight and balance. 'Feels solid, so not likely to be Orion eau de pimp.'

'Jim!' Bones shouted, hardly able to control his laughter. 'God dammit!'

Kirk grinned at Spock, Spock's answering smirk sending a warm sense of relaxation through him. He dug his blunt nails into the box's lid and pulled it open.

'Oh my...' Kirk lifted the gift out carefully, already fascinated by the way it refracted the light. 'This _is_ a replica, isn't it? There's no way I could accept a genuine Twenty-First Century Valdena statuette.'

Spock raised both his eyebrows. 'Then it must be a replica. It would be a poor gift giver who chose something the recipient could not accept.'

Kirk turned the statuette over and brushed his thumb along the tell-tale roughness where the artist had acid-etched their family name into the stone, then obliterated it with another application. The brief but prolific Love Goddess revival among ShiKahr's art set had been coupled with a particularly Vulcan philosophy of symbolic disavowal of their families and Cthia. It would have taken a very dedicated forger to bother replicating such a small and generally-unknown detail.

Kirk watched his first officer, the way his eyes were zeroed in on Kirk's thumb circling ever more slowly and deliberately over the base until Spock's shoulders relaxed and he looked up to make eye contact again.

'What point is there in beauty if no one appreciates it?' Spock said, gaze unwavering. 'Whether the Valdena is a skilful replica or an original, no doubt a human whose face lights up when he recognises it will find more joy in its possession than a Vulcan who has seen it every day for three decades.'

'Ha!' Bones threw the remains of his drink back and slammed his glass down on Kirk's dresser. 'Knew I shoulda got Christine to make some candy-striped tights for you! Thanks for the brandy, Jim. Thanks for the goblet, Spock. And I'm goin' to leave y'all before this makes me throw up or turns me blind.'

'Merry Christmas, Bones,' Kirk laughed and walked Bones the three steps to his door. 'You need me to see you home?'

Bones just made a rude noise and headed with only slight unsteadiness towards his own quarters. Kirk laughed and returned to Spock.

'I'm not sure how to thank you,' he said, gesturing at the Valdena sitting next to his monitor. 'Spock, you know I'd never expect you to participate in cultural festivals outside of diplomatic duties? You don't need to try to conform to what you think I expect-'

'Do you like the gift?' Spock interrupted, staring in a way Kirk knew he ought to find unsettling rather than invigorating.

'I love it,' Kirk said.

'Good,' Spock nodded. 'And I compromised nothing, Captain. My mother celebrates Christmas every year; she is as much a part of who I am as my father is. I cannot see her during this mission except through weeks-old messages, but I can give a friend a gift and see the same humanity in him as I... miss in her.'

'I just wish I had something to give you,' Kirk took the two steps across his quarters to stand in front of Spock. He thought he saw Spock's hand twitch towards him, but Spock was far too Vulcan to want to touch. 'I'm afraid I didn't think to do any shopping for presents the last time we had shore leave and I haven't found anything worthy on any of our recent missions.'

'The pleasure is in the giving, Jim,' Spock murmured, smile small but openly present now. 'I expect nothing from you that you are not already giving me.'

Kirk studied Spock's face. He was like a hot spring in Winter: full of warmth and life, but still and unruffled on the surface. Spock was _necessary_ in a way no crew member or co-worker had ever been before; not even Bones, though Bones was close.

'And what am I giving you?' Kirk asked, aware only after he'd said it that his voice had slid into bedroom tone.

Spock stared at him for a minute, dark eyes seeming to see into Kirk. Kirk relaxed under the examination, getting the feeling that no matter how deep Spock looked, he would never reject anything he saw. The two of them were two halves of a whole, and Kirk knew he could never turn away from Spock.

'Friendship,' Spock stepped back and headed to the shared bathroom. 'Merry Christmas, Jim.'

'Merry Christmas, Spock,' Kirk whispered as Spock's door opened and closed. 'And good night.'

Kirk picked up Spock's gift and moved around his quarters, trying to find the best and safest spot for such a treasure. Executive quarters were more generous than crew, but there wasn't very much in the way of unused space. After a few turns around the room, he slipped the statuette onto his bookcase in front of his father's copy of _Paradise Lost_ and then tried not to look at the bathroom door.

That last exchange had left him twitchy and more than a little hard; the feeling of Spock's body heat so close, his laser like focus on Kirk, the faint scent of the incense Spock used to meditate that had wafted from him...

Kirk gave a frustrated groan and threw himself down on his bed, hands shoved into his hair to keep from shoving them down his pants. He was the captain of the Federation's flagship, not a horny adolescent. He would _not_ jerk off over the thought of his first officer's big, rough hands and his sensual mouth...

Not until Spock had gone to sleep, at least.

Kirk sighed at himself and rolled to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it at the foot of his bed. A splash of cold water on his face and a few dozen jumping jacks would help to take the edge off, at least. He slipped into the bathroom and set the sink to icy before cupping his hands under the flow and dousing his heated face.

'Are you unwell, Captain?'

Kirk jerked in surprise, instinctively whirling with a karate chop before he'd managed to process the voice as Spock's. Spock blocked his blow easily, a smooth arc of his own forearm which trapped Kirk's hand palm-down against Spock's chest.

Kirk blinked, eyelashes clumped and water dripping down his bare chest. Ordinarily, Spock would have completed the block, then released him; even stepped back to reassert his isolation. But it had been a full twenty seconds now and Kirk's hand was still trapped against the furnace of Spock's chest.

'My apologies, Mr Spock,' Kirk said, a little breathless with adrenaline and arousal. He smiled and tried to pull his arm free. 'I was wool-gathering. I promise I won't attack you again.'

Spock's fingers spread and he shifted to drag them over the back of Kirk's hand, the trail of his fingertips lighting Kirk's nerve endings up like a photon torpedo.

'Spock?' Kirk stopped pulling at his arm, his own fingers spreading over Spock's breastbone. 'Spock, what are we-'

' _Jim_ ,' Spock growled and he surged forward to claim Kirk's mouth, his free hand coming up to hover near the meld points but not making contact.

Kirk gave a muffled squawk of surprise, but he was a man of action. He brought his free hand up to Spock's hair and took control of the kiss. Spock groaned as Kirk set his teeth against Spock's lower lip, let go of Kirk's hand and shuddered against him.

'Spock,' Kirk leaned back, grinning and breathless. 'Spock, are you _certain_?'

Spock stared down at him, laser focus locked on Kirk. 'Jim, I have never been more certain of anything in my life.'

Kirk pulled Spock down for a quick kiss that was all teeth and tongues, then leaned his head into the pads of Spock's hovering hand. 'Go on, then.'

For a second, there was the heat of Spock's fingertips and a sense of something vast and welcoming, then Spock slid his hand down to clasp Kirk's shoulder instead.

'Jim...' he took a shuddering breath, hand clenching hard enough to make Kirk flinch. 'I don't trust myself not to bond with you if we meld now.'

Kirk rubbed his thumb along the tendon standing out on Spock's neck. He was sure he wouldn't mind being bonded to Spock, but marriage on the first date _was_ a little rushed. 'OK. But I'm going to be very disappointed if you veto sex as well.'

Spock groaned and leaned into Kirk's hand, eyes fluttering closed. 'Please, Jim.'

Kirk leaned forward to kiss Spock again; slow and thorough, then he pushed off the basin and slipped his hands into Spock's waistband to pull him into Kirk's bedroom.

Once the bathroom door had whispered shut, Kirk unknotted the ties holding Spock's tunic closed and eased it off his shoulders. The fabric felt heavy and of expensive quality, so he carefully folded it and placed it on a shelf.

When he turned back, Spock's eyes were slitted, breathing just a little too even to be properly calm. Kirk closed the gap and ran his hands over Spock's chest, careful not to pull at his hair.

Spock's breath hitched as Kirk trailed his nails along the lower curve of Spock's pectorals, and he outright gasped when Kirk leaned in to lick at his collarbone.

'Jim...' Spock's hands wavered; he was obviously still tentative about touching Kirk.

'You won't break me,' Kirk said, taking hold of Spock's hands and placing them on his own well-established hot spots. 'I trust you.'

Spock's fingers curled into Kirk's waist and ribs a little, pressing only just too lightly to bruise and Kirk threw his head back to moan.

'Oh god, Spock,' he clutched at Spock's biceps. 'Fuck... Spock, I really hope you're planning to get your cock in me.'

'That _has_ been a high-priority agenda item for quite some time,' Spock pressed forward until Kirk felt the back of his calves hit the bed. 'I have done extensive research, but I shall bow to your practical expertise if you prefer.'

'Jesus,' Kirk's mouth went dry, and he pressed a hand into his erection for the long moment it took for his brain to come back online. 'No, Mr Spock. I am entirely at your disposal.'

That chased the last of the reserve from Spock's expression and he wasted no time shedding his trousers, revealing a faintly green cock jutting out and very slightly upwards. Kirk reached out to run his fingers over the second glans ridge, grinning when his first thought at the look and texture of the organ turned out to be “fascinating”. Spock's breath quickened, but he didn't object, so Kirk sat down on the mattress and urged Spock forward so he could taste.

'Yeah, come on,' Kirk opened his mouth to suck on the very tip, tongue swirling over the head. The musky, salty flavour wasn't too different to the other humanoid species Kirk had tried before, though there was the faintest hint of something sour. Pleasantly-sour, like lemonade on a June afternoon. Spock's hand came to rest on the crown of his head, so Kirk pulled off just long enough to grin up at him before he slid as far down as he could.

He wasn't in recent-enough practice to effortlessly deep throat, but flamboyant techniques weren't the point here. He kept up a steady, gentle suction, concentrating on the expectedly-unexpected heat of Spock. His cock felt far hotter than the rest of him, but rather than being dry his skin was faintly oily. It made things easier, certainly, but Kirk wondered why it was so.

'Vulcan is a desert planet,' Spock said, voice several levels more graveley than usual to Kirk's delight. 'In order to preserve bodily moisture, Vulcan skin secretes more oils than Human as a hydro-retentive barrier.'

Kirk sat back, the obscene wet popping sound as he pulled off Spock's cock sending a thrill through him. 'Did you just read my mind, or are you just so familiar with my body language you could infer my curiosity?'

'Vulcan telepathy is touch-based,' Spock's fingers slid through Kirk's hair and he felt a strange sense of affection wash over him. 'And your mind is remarkably attuned to mine. I can attempt to maintain my shields if you are uncomfortable.'

'Good god no!' Kirk reached up to hook his hand around the back of Spock's neck to pull him down for a kiss. 'Relax and tell me how you want me.'

Spock set his hands on Kirk's shoulders and pushed him backwards. 'Lying, if you please, Jim. And naked.'

He pulled Kirk's sleep pants off and tossed them to one side.

'Your lubricant is in the drawer?' Spock asked, already reaching for the handle. He pulled out the slick Kirk always made sure to keep in stock and dropped it on the mattress. 'Jim, I want you to open yourself for me. I want you to take your time and ensure you stretch yourself well so that I slide in with no resistance.'

Kirk made a strangled noise and flicked the cap open. The first two fingers went in easily; thank heaven for nightly routines. The third was just on the edge of not-comfortable, and Kirk shifted a little to change the angle.

'Spock...' he flexed his fingers, then withdrew to add more lube before pressing in again. 'Spock, _please_ , I need you to touch me...'

Spock's hand closed around Kirk's ankle, moving his foot a little to the side so Kirk's legs were spread wide. He stroked a few inches up and down, feather-light touch simultaneously too-much and not-nearly-enough.

'Please,' Kirk gasped, adding his thumb. He had to freeze for a moment to adjust. 'Please.'

'Where would you like me to touch you, Jim?' Spock asked, his thumb rubbing circles against the knob of Kirk's ankle while Kirk's thumb caught against his hole with every movement.

'Everywhere,' Kirk said, arching into his own fingers. 'Thighs. I need your hands on my thighs.'

The mattress shifted as Spock settled in between Kirk's legs, then he ran his hands down the length of Kirk's straining quads. 'Like that?'

Kirk closed his knees around Spock's waist and thrust up. 'Firm pressure. Nails but gently.'

Spock complied, blunt nails leaving lines of fire along Kirk's legs as he clenched around his own fingers. Spock kept the pressure constant, the drag of his nails tortuously slow and perfect as Kirk added yet more lube and steadily spread his fingers to make the stretch as wide as possible.

'Ready,' Kirk gasped, he wiped his hand off on the furthest part of the sheets he could reach, then reached for the lube again to slick Spock up. 'Spock, I'm ready for you.'

Spock let Kirk slick his cock, his whole body rigid in that Vulcan Control way Kirk was never going to be able to see again without cracking a semi, professionalism be damned. Kirk lifted one foot off the mattress and raised his eyebrows at Spock.

'Jim...' Spock gripped Kirk's ankle and pulled it, then Kirk's other leg over his shoulders as he shifted forward to press his cock against Kirk's hole. 'Jim.'

And he sank in, the second ridge intellectually-expected but a viscerally shocking sensation as he pressed forward and settled on top of Kirk.

'Jesus,' Kirk panted. 'Fuck, Spock, _fuck_...'

Spock made an amused sound and shifted Kirk's legs a little to let him press even closer, hands closing vice-like on Kirk's buttocks. 'Is this satisfactory, Jim?'

Kirk groaned; Spock's sense of humour was painful sometimes. He dug his heel into Spock's shoulder blade and shoved both hands into Spock's thick hair to drag him into a sloppy kiss. Spock's hips twitched forward as Kirk's thumbs brushed over Spock's meld points, and Kirk felt a brush of _lustloveamusedaffection_ against his own thoughts.

Kirk let his hands slide out of Spock's hair and placed his fingers in the formal meld position, grinning as Spock's eyes slid shut.

'Does this work for you?' Kirk brushed another kiss over Spock's lips, gasping when the shift made Spock's cock press up against his prostate. 'You can't risk it, sure, but the gesture from me?'

Spock raised a hand to cradle Kirk's hand against his cheek. 'I would rather you touched me wherever you want. In this situation, the ritual meld is not used; the... contact points are more intimate, though I appreciate the gesture.'

'Ah,' Kirk stifled a laugh and slid his hands back into Spock's hair. 'Well, Mr Spock. In your own time, then.'

'As you wish, Captain,' Spock braced his arms and pulled back slowly, all the way until Kirk felt the second ridge slip out of him, then he shoved forward at double speed.

Kirk gave a shout and tipped his head back to gasp, semi-consciously pulling Spock's head down towards his chest. Spock took the hint and dragged his teeth over Kirk's nipples before repeating his slow drag/hard thrust routine.

'Fu-uck...' Kirk whined and groped for his own cock, leaking and twitching already. 'Spock, you can go harder, I can take it.'

Spock shifted his lips to the tendon on Kirk's throat and gave a series of shorter thrusts. 'I have no doubt of your durability, Jim, but I have no wish to be brutal.'

Kirk dragged Spock into another kiss, gratified to find that Spock's breath had sped up too. He loosened his grip on his own erection to a teasing pressure and tried to push back into Spock.

Spock gasped and finally started up a smooth, hard rhythm.

Vulcan strength was a wonderful thing, Kirk decided as Spock fucked into him. His double-ridged cock felt like something else entirely, the pressure different to human or Orion or Andorian cocks. He resumed stroking his cock, matching his tugs with Spock's thrusts until it was all just too much and he came, shuddering and jerking up from the mattress.

Panting, Kirk went loose and happy. 'Come on, Spock. Go for it.'

Spock stared down at him for a few heartbeats, then gave an experimental hard thrust. Kirk moaned happily and groped for Spock's shoulders. Spock repeated the motion, slowly and stared at Kirk's face, presumably looking for the faintest hint of discomfort.

Kirk grinned, flexed his legs into Spock's shoulders and raised a challenging eyebrow. Spock responded with an eyebrow of his own, and _finally_ put his back into it.

'Oh god, _yes_ ,' Kirk's fingers spasmed on Spock's shoulders and it felt like he was turning to jelly. 'Come on, Spock, come for me...'

Spock gasped and drove even deeper, then froze. Kirk felt him pulsing, a wave of even hotter pressure deep inside before Spock gave an almost-silent whimper and eased out.

Kirk winced as Spock pulled back; the mild cramp in his legs pairing with the hypersensitivity of his arse to send little announcements that they were no longer battle-ready.

Spock stood and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, returning with a wash cloth and a glass of water. He let Kirk take the glass, but insisted on cleaning Kirk himself, with strong, smooth strokes.

Kirk gulped his water down, grabbed the wash cloth once Spock was finished and threw it towards the bathroom.

'You have a duty shift in five hours, Mr Spock,' he said, pulling Spock down to the mattress by his wrist. 'I suggest you go to sleep.'

Spock settled beside Kirk with a faint smile. 'An excellent suggestion, Jim. I would remind you that you too have the same shift.'

'Why, so I do!' Kirk pressed his lips to Spock's, then threw an arm across his first officer's chest. 'Merry Christmas, Spock.'

Spock gave a pleased hum that Kirk could feel reverberating through his own chest. 'And to you, Jim.'

Kirk beamed, pressed his face into the crook of Spock's neck and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles were:  
> Away on a Starship  
> Hark the Herald Vulcan Sings  
> Miracle in the Alpha Quadrant  
> Vulcan Santa  
> I Saw Captain Kissing Santa Claus
> 
> 'Cthia' is the Vulcan philosophy of logic, Valdena is the Vulcan goddess of love, joy and beauty. Let me know if there's anything else needs explaining ^_^


End file.
